User talk:Jzf
Seph Valentine is jzf's in game Guild Wars character. :Then, Seph's page should be at User:Jzf/Seph Valentine. And, User:Jzf should not redirect to Seph Valentine. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 14:18, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Right now, what you have done is to create two separate user pages as if you were two distinct users. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 14:19, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::do you know how to put 'jzf' in lower case? ::::Usernames should be capitalized. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 14:21, 29 March 2007 (CDT) You don't seem to have a clue what you're doing and are making a bit of a mess. I moved your page to the correct place -- User:Jzf/Seph Valentine -- please keep it there ;) — Skuld 14:46, 29 March 2007 (CDT) : There isn't a user called jzf/Seph Valentine. There is no spoon. But thanks for the label. - jzf 14:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :: Splitting hairs aside, I don't suppose it matters where you put it. But at least DE used an auto link. - jzf 14:53, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::: It does matter for organisation and filtering purposes. MediaWiki (the software) recognises subpages, for example User:Skuld is my user page, and User:Skuld/Duplicate skills is a sub page. I don't know, the closest example might be a website, http://www.guildwars.com is the official site, for their "game updates" section they have http://guildwars.com/support/gameupdates/ - they don't go and register www.guildwarsgameupdates.com (kind of bad, hope you get it) — Skuld 14:56, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::: Ri~ight... as opposed to jzf/Seph Valentine being an and/or slash. Gotcha. Do you know anything about the broken N/Any Dark Aura Bomber link? The build is there in the PVP Tested section, but the link is dead. I set up a redirect so that it would be the same as the other builds, but DE wants to beat it with a delete stick - jzf 15:01, 29 March 2007 (CDT) for the sake of simplicity I could just stick the Seph Valentine page on to the User:Jzf page, no redirects or anything. I just have to live with the capital J (which is a real eyesore). On the other hand, I could sign up as User:Seph Valentine and just sign my comments as 'jzf' with a custom sig, or would that offend the Caps and grammatically correct roleplaying elite? Roleplayers and usernames should never mix... Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC)